


Hot Chocolate

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Loving Girlfriends, Modern Westeros, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sansa gave Daenerys a small smirk, “I’ve been working on the recipe for a while. I added some cinnamon and chili powder. I know you like spice and spicy food, so I figured that I would do my best and try and make you a special hot chocolate.”





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event 2019, prompt #9.- There's a certain taste to it.

Daenerys stared at the mug that Sansa placed in front of her. “Hot chocolate?”

Sansa beamed at Daenerys, “Go ahead, try it!”

Daenerys took the cup and blew on the surface, then took a tentative sip. It was delicious. Leave it to Sansa to make the best hot chocolate she had ever had, another talent of her girlfriend discovered. “It’s delicious.” She said as she took a bigger gulp and regretted it almost immediately, because the temperature scalded her tongue. “But… there’s a certain taste to it, I can’t quite place it.”

Sansa gave Daenerys a small smirk, “I’ve been working on the recipe for a while. I added some cinnamon and chili powder. I know you like spice and spicy food, so I figured that I would do my best and try and make you a special hot chocolate.”

Daenerys smiled around her mug, then set it down. “Well, I’m flattered, thank you. It’s really nicely done, it’s not spicy that you can’t enjoy it, but neither is it bland. You did great!”

Sansa blushed and looked down, gentle smile on her face. “I’m glad you liked it. I wanted to do a special drink for you, since you always make me that moonmilk drink for me.”

“Sansa, the moonmilk drink isn’t even my recipe,” Daenerys protested. “And yet, you made your own. The drink is divine and I like that is thick, I don’t like the watery hot chocolates you sometimes get or buy.”

“But you still make it for me whenever I can’t sleep,” Sansa’s eyes were soft and her lips were curled upwards. “And that’s the important part.”

Daenerys looked down at her mug, feeling quite flustered that Sansa placed such importance on such a small gesture. “Well, it’s because I love you and I care about you. I know you sometimes struggle to sleep, and I want to help you, like you help me.”

“I love you too. And I’m always happy to help you. And I also love when you just get me my lemon cakes.”

Daenerys laughed, trust Sansa to bring up her love for lemon cakes. “It’s always funny, you know? You’re the most lady-like woman I know, and yet, you’re capable of stuffing yourself with those cakes when no one’s watching.”

Sansa sputtered, “I don’t ‘stuff’ myself Dany! I - I simply eat them at my leisure. Oh! By the way, mom wanted to know if you’re coming to dinner next Sunday?”

Daenery snorted at Sansa’s quick change of conversation, “Nice save miss Stark, but I’m also dropping the lemon cake issue because I love you. Also, sure, why not, should be fun having a dinner with your family.”

“I’ll let my mom know, now, I’ve gotta run! I want to get some stuff so I can make something for mom’s dinner.”

“Fine by me. Take care, love you.”

“Love you too!” 


End file.
